Mon meilleur remède, c'est toi
by Nyriss
Summary: " Je lui déboutonne sa chemise. Mes mains tremblent légèrement. Mais je m'arrête d'un coup. Bordel, mais je suis en train de faire quoi là ? "


**Ohayo ~**

**Un p'tit OS sur Sanji x Nami juste après la séparation de deux ans. Ça m'est venu sur un coup de tête, j'ai eu la soudaine envie d'écrire sur eux. J'ai des envies parfois et j'sais jamais trop d'où ça vient. **

**Mais bref, c'est ma première publication, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. :)**

**Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Eiichiro Oda-dono.**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

><p>Deux ans depuis que nous avons été séparés. Deux ans et pourtant rien n'a changé. Et quand je dis rien, c'est absolument rien. Notre capitaine a toujours cet immense sourire aux lèvres. Chopper et lui sont fascinés par les nouvelles installations robotiques de Franky. Bon d'accord, niveau apparence, lui, il a changé. c'est à se demander s'il est encore humain. Brook se met à chanter tandis qu'à peine retrouvés, Zoro et Sanji s'engueulent déjà. Je souris malgré moi, ils m'ont tous tellement manqué. Je me sens enfin de nouveau entière, entourée de mes amis, de ma famille et à bord de notre Sunny. Je m'installe à côté de Robin, qui regardent les garçons d'un air maternel.<p>

Je ferme les yeux afin de ne pas voir les monstres marins effrayants qui nagent tout autour de nous. Nous sommes en route pour l'île des hommes-poissons qui se trouve dans les profondeurs maritimes.

- Namiiiiiii-saaaaaaaaaan !

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit.

- Oui, Sanji-kun ?

Je me lève et me met à rire en voyant son expression. Comme à son habitude ses yeux envoient des cœurs et un léger filet de sang lui coule du nez. Je compatis, après avoir passé deux ans sans voir une femme, il a du mal à se contrôler.

Je m'étire longuement, attendant qu'il me dise ce qu'il veut. Je me détends le dos en mettant malgré moi ma poitrine en avant. Et sans crier faire, j'ai le droit à une giclée de sang en pleine face. Je crois que Sanji n'est pas encore prêt à voir ça. Il s'évanouit, un sourire béat aux lèvres sous les éclats de rire de nos compagnons.

Chopper se précipite pour lui venir en aide.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ? demandé-je à Chopper.

La nuit est tombée, le petit renne est resté plusieurs heures auprès de Sanji.

- Ça devrait aller, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde plus de sang, je lui ai dit de se reposer. Je l'ai allongé avec des photos de Robin et toi à côté pour qu'il se réhabitue à voir des jolies femmes.

Il faut qu'il se réhabitue, hein ? Je reste songeuse pendant quelques minutes. J'ai peut-être une méthode radicale.

C'est avec une sourire malicieux que je me glisse silencieusement dans la chambre. Le rideau du petit hublot n'est pas tiré mais grâce à la profondeur à laquelle on se trouve, la pièce est quasiment dans le noir.

Je regarde Sanji dormir, il a l'air paisible. Je m'approche doucement et me mets à genoux au-dessus de lui.

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et semble vouloir dire quelque chose. Je pose une doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sanji-kun, je vais te soigner, murmuré-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent mais il ne dit rien, ses mots semblent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, lentement. J'ai l'impression qu'il tombe à moitié dans les vapes. Je presse mon bassin contre lui et sens déjà son désir. Je souris intérieurement, j'adore l'effet que j'ai sur lui. Devant les autres, je parais indifférente à ses avances mais au fond, ça me plaît. J'aime qu'il s'occupe de moi, qu'il me dise que je suis une déesse.

Je lui déboutonne sa chemise. mes mains tremblent légèrement. Mais je m'arrête d'un coup. Bordel, mais je suis en train de faire quoi là ?

Il émerge de nouveau et me regarde un peu hébété. mes doigts se glissent involontairement dans ses cheveux d'or. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il était beau. Je voulais juste lui rendre service à la base... Bon d'accord, et me faire un peu plaisir aussi. Mais pourquoi mon cœur est en train de battre la chamade ? Pourquoi mon corps est si brûlant ?

Il a l'air d'avoir repris totalement ses esprits, d'avoir compris la situation et j'ai l'impression de fondre sous son regard rempli de désir. Mon bas-ventre se contracte douloureusement. Il caresse doucement ma poitrine et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Ça y est, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Je fais quoi, hein ? J'ai l'air fine à mettre mise dans cette situation toute seule. Tout d'un coup, il se redresse et m'embrasse passionnément. J'ai la tête et le cœur chamboulé comme après un tour de manège.

Je balance ma conscience et ma raison, et lui rends son baiser. Nos gestes sont empressés, fiévreux. toute les tensions accumulée au cours de ces deux dernières années sont en train de refaire surface.

Avant même que je ne m'en rende comptes, il se retrouve sur moi. On est nu, nos corps bouillants entrelacées. Mon cœur bat la chamade, je transpire, j'ai chaud. mon cerveau est paralysé. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement. Les seules choses dont j'ai conscience sont les caresses de Sanji sur mon corps. Il trace une chemin avec sa langue de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril en prenant bien soin de passer sur ma poitrine. Je gémis, je le sens dur comme pas possible contre ma cuisse. il remonte, et colle sa bouche à la mienne. Il entre un doigt dans mon intimité, et je me cambre à m'en casser les reins. Je suis trempée. ses longs doigts fins sont un pur plaisir.

Il en rentre un deuxième, je lui mords l'oreille. puis un troisième, faisant de longs mouvements rapides. Mes ongles entaillent son dos.

Il retire ses doigts. Il me fixe quelques instant, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Je remue mon bassin, lui caresse son torse musclé. Puis, sans prévenir, il me pénètre d'un coup sec, je le sens tout entier en moi. Je crie son prénom. C'est si bon. Il ressort et recommence encore une fois et je crie de nouveau. Il me donne de puissant coups de rein, je m'agrippe à lui. mes muscles sont en feu, nos respirations sont erratiques, nos corps ne font plus qu'un. Je suis à bout, je n'en peux plus et lui non plus. Il laisse échapper un râle extatique alors que je remplis la pièce de mes cris. J'aurais aimé faire moins de bruits mais je ne peux plus me contrôler.

Je grimace tandis qu'il se retire. On est essoufflés, trempés et usés mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était bon. Je ferme les yeux et tente de réguler mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration. Sanji a un bras sur le front, j'ai la sensation qu'il a dut mal à réaliser ce qu'il vient de se produire.

- J'ai réussi à te guérir mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui suis malade maintenant, dis-je, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Comment ça, malade ?

Il se redresse l'air inquiet, met sa main sur mon front. Je me mets à rire, et l'embrasse rapidement.

- Oui, je crois bien que je suis devenue folle... Folle de toi.

Il pose tendrement sa main sur ma joue, sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres.

- Et merci, me murmure-t-il, tu es le meilleur remède que j'ai jamais pris.

Une douce lumière rempli soudainement la pièce, éclairant nos corps nus. Sanji me regarde de haut en bas, plusieurs fois. Son visage se fige et une éruption écarlate sort de nouveau de ses narines. J'éclate de rire.

Je crois que la thérapie ne fait que commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai vraiment stressé en publiant cet OS, c'est affreux X_X<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. (Promis, je mords pas !)**

**Ciaossu ~ **


End file.
